


#1 Gift

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty was suffering from a serious case of birthday blues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1 Gift

"Ugh." Misty released a long sigh as she gradually slumped down into the chair. She leaned forward to put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. Her gaze shifted to the nearby window. The sky was clear and yet the good weather did little to improve her mood.

"Some birthday this is supposed to be."

It was her birthday and surely she should be happy on such an occasion, but even though it was, Misty just wasn't finding it a particularly interesting day. There was one thing to be glad about - her sisters had remembered that it was her birthday and even given her presents, but that still didn't change the fact that today had been totally mundane. It seemed that she had done nothing but battle trainers in the gym all morning and the afternoon likely wouldn't shape up.

How nice it would have been if Misty's friends could have been here with her, then she might actually have enjoyed this birthday. Unfortunately they were not and so Misty was forced to spend the anniversary of her birth, a day that should be a fantastic occasion, like this, moping over how utterly boring all this was. If she was actually travelling, it would have been different. Her birthday might have turned out to be fun.

"Misty!" Daisy was standing at the entrance to the kitchen. "There's someone here to see you."

"Oh great. It's probably another challenger." Misty slowly pushed her chair back and rose to her feet with sluggish movements. She turned around to face her older sister with a weary expression.

"Haha, you're tired of it, huh? It was, like, a busy day, I know." Daisy's cheery expression as she spoke only made Misty even more irritated. "But it's an actual guest for you. He's waiting at the entrance."

Misty's curiosity was provoked greatly so she left the kitchen and hurried over to see who they were. Chances were high that it was Tracey especially since he tended to come over to the gym so often. When she entered the foyer, she caught sight of a dark haired boy wearing a red baseball cap with a Pikachu on his shoulder and her heart skipped a beat.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed, a grin spreading across her face as she hurried over to him. "I wasn't expecting to see you. You should have called!"

"And ruin the surprise?" Ash replied, smiling broadly. "I knew it was your birthday so how could I not come over?" He took a wrapped box from his pocket. "Happy birthday."

Misty took the box, her mouth hanging open. Ash had actually remembered her birthday and gone to the trouble of bringing her a gift. She felt so happy knowing it as she tore at the wrapping, revealing what appeared to be a jewellery box. As Misty opened it, she looked at a pair of blue tear shaped earrings that sparkled in the light.

"Oh, wow. I bet this must have cost a lot." Misty's expression changed to one of awe.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Ash dismissed the issue with a shrug. "So, you like it, then?"

"Yup." Misty nodded, flashing him a wide grin. "Thanks a lot. I'm so glad you came. And here I thought my birthday was going to be dull... anyway, my sisters made me a cake. Do you want to eat some with me?"

Ash nodded, and the two walked to the kitchen together.

This wasn't such a bad birthday after all.


End file.
